BB is back
by HummingMe
Summary: BB died and now he is back. Okay, the summary is too short to describe the whole story, but why not reading it to unlock the mystery  ? hahaha  One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

_One-Shot._

* * *

><p>It was burning. The Wammy's house is burning. Everyone managed to escape except for one gifted child: BB.<p>

A few years later, The Wammy's House was rebuilt. They also had a proper grave for BB beside it.

Every year, since then, they always visit BB's grave and offered a prayer.

One day, Mello woke up sometime at midnight. He felt a cold breeze bush his arm and it made him shivered. He stood up from his bed and headed out for the kitchen. A bite from his chocolate helps him sleep again.

When he got back to his room, now feeling sleepy, the 14-year old blonde stepped into something. He picked it up and surprised at what he saw. "Hey, this is BB's straw doll, what is it doing here?" then he threw it. He couldn't care less for a dead person's creepy doll.

The next morning, when Near headed for the Wammy's dining room, he saw that his chair was covered with strawberry jam. Near cried and ran towards Roger.

"What is it, Near?"Roger asked. "My cha-chair is covered with strawberry jam! BB is playing a trick on me again!" Near replied with his tear covered little face.

"Okay," Roger said loudly, enough for all the kids in the room to hear, "who put the jam in Near's chair?"

"It's BB!" Near said while he tightened his hug on Roger.

"Near, BB is dead." It seems that Near had forgotten. It was always BB who played that trick on him.

Everyone in the room became silent, so Roger asked again. "Who did it? Mello, is it you?"

Mello, who doesn't seem to care for the situation, looked at Roger, "Why would I do that?"

"I know how you feel towards Near."

"I didn't do it! I didn't even know that there are still strawberry jams in this house!" Mello said defensively and bit his chocolate.

Roger was shocked. Mello was right. Children at the Wammy's House are not allowed to go outside and since BB died, nobody cared to buy strawberry jams. So how did Near's chair got covered with jam?

"Near, I'll go and clean your chair so please stop crying, you're stronger than that." Roger said, trying to comfort Near who wiped his tears with his oversized white polo shirt.

Roger sighed.

One day, L went for a visit. As the redhead, blonde and the white-haired boy met and hug him, he noticed that one was missing. "Where is BB?" L asked.

Watari said he was sorry for not informing the detective of BB's death.

L noticed because there were only four children at the house who is allowed to see him: Mello, Near, Matt and BB.

L posed a sad look on his face but greeted the three with a rather fake smile instead.

As he was about to go, he looked up to the second floor of the house and saw a boy peeking at one of the broken windows. L asked Watari who that boy is.

"I don't see anyone." Watari replied. L thought that maybe the boy left.

The next day, at midnight, the same time Mello woke up and found BB's straw doll, a child screamed. "Help! Help!"

Roger immediately ran to the room where the horrified cry came from. It was Matt.

Matt was curled up at his bed and with his blanket covering his obvious shivering body, his goggles were thrown at his wall, his eyes were covered with fresh tears. "What is it, Matt?" Roger asked as he ran towards the boy.

Mello was peeking at the door along with Near.

"B-b-b-b…BB was hurting me!" Matt stuttered. "Matt, he is dead! BB is dead!" Roger screamed at Matt which made Matt more afraid. He can't take it anymore, this kids is just playing with him.

But he can't pretend, these kids are scared and they aren't playing. "I'm sorry… but he is dead."

"But he was here! He even threw my goggles away! He wants me _dead_! "Matt cried harder. Roger hugged him and whispered words of comfort. He noticed Mello and Near and asked them to go back to their rooms and forget whatever they heard.

When Matt fell asleep, Roger went back to his office. _Something is troubling these kids, are they just depressed by BB's death? No, that happened years ago, but why now? _Roger thought.

He sat in his revolving chair. He tried to think about the possibilities of the children's weird behavior, first it was Near and then Matt. Could there anyone else?

So, the next day, Roger called all the children to gather in the house's lobby.

"Is there anyone else proclaiming the he or she saw BB, or been tricked by him?" Roger announced.

A blonde raised his hand. "Mello?" Roger raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't say I met him or he played a trick on me, but I saw on of his straw dolls in my room."

"Straw doll? Do you still have it?" Roger asked.

"No, I threw somewhere at my bedroom. Gone the next morning." Mello said with least interest on the subject.

"Is there anyone else?" Roger again announced. When he was convinced there was no one else, he went back to his office. As he sat in his chair, he grabbed his phone and dialed L's number. "L, I need your help."

The next morning, a black and shiny limousine was parked in front of Wammy's House. Though, the three children who were able to meet L didn't met him at all in that visit.

L headed for Roger's office to discuss the problem.

"Thank you for coming, L." Roger said while offering a chair to the detective. L said his thanks and asked Watari for some cake and tea.

"So, Roger-san, you are saying that weird things are happening to Mello, Near and Matt and BB has some connections to it? And you're saying that the stories you told me, which you saw with your very eyes are real?" L asked.

"Yes." Roger replied.

L thought for a moment and said, "… and you're saying it was a ghost?"

"Yes." Roger replied, this time with a touch of doubt in his voice. L requested for the three children to come in the room. The favor was granted. "So, tell me what happened." L asked the three kids.

Mello told him his story with the sound of uninterested voice. Near and Matt told their story still quite frightened. L was convinced that their story was true, but there was only one thing that was holding him. The conclusion that it was a ghost?

L was quiet for a few more minutes, and then it turned to hours. Roger was becoming impatient.

When L swallowed the last piece or bite of his cake, he said, "Roger-san, please call the A-K-I Exorcism Investigation Team please."

Roger did as he was told but he questioned L nonetheless. "Why, do you believe its BB's ghost?"

"I am very doubtful of that, but no matter what path I take, it always leads to that. So, trying that conclusion is not going to hurt and it's the most obvious suspect." L said, very disappointed with himself. L didn't believe in ghosts.

About 30 minutes passed after Roger's call, the A-K-I Exorcism Investigation Team arrived.

The children of the house was confused at what was happening but accepted the situation anyways.

After a few hours of delicate and careful search and tests, the Team confirmed that there was a ghost that roamed in the house. But they also said it was gone.

"So, who was it?" L asked the Team.

"We couldn't get his real name but he keeps calling himself, _L, L…_" one of the staff answered.

Roger as in shock of what he heard as well as Watari but L managed to keep a calm face, "Thank you for your hard work." L said and politely ask the Team to leave.

L stayed at the house for a few days and closely watching the videos produced by the surveillance cameras he asked to install in the house a few days ago. He noticed nothing and the three children seem to forget the incidents that occurred to him.

L continued the surveillance for a few more months. After that, he was convinced that BB's ghost must've left.

L was depressed about that. First, he doesn't know why BB calls himself L. Second, why did he haunt those three children and those three only? Third, is it really a ghost?

He knows that it is a ghost, based on the confirmation of the best exorcism team he knows, but there's a hint that it's more of a ghost.

He uninstalled the bugs and surveillance cameras and drowned himself in studying mythology, exorcisms, demons and angels, religion.

He continued this manner for a few months. Everything must have made sense now but the two things that he still can't figure out is: BB's self-proclamation and those three kids.

Then it hit him.

He called the three kids again.

L, Mello, Matt, and Near were the only ones that are inside the narrow janitor's closet.

He asked the three children to answer him honestly.

"What did you do to BB?" L asked.

He noticed that the children's eyes widened. He was right. They did something to him.

At first, their answer was "No! Nothing!" but L hit the door with his closed fists signaling the children that he was serious. Mello was the only one brave enough to tell L the truth.

"I can't take it anymore," Mello started, "L-san. We didn't kill him. We promise! But it was our fault the house burned down! It was our fault that BB didn't get out of the house." Then Mello started to cry.

L softened his voice and put his hands on the blonde's shivering shoulders. "Tell me the details. I need them and I know you know why."

"We did it because BB was bad. We locked his room and pulled the emergency signal before we put on the fire. That's why everyone else survived. We started the fire in BB's room."

L rubbed his eyes. He needs rest. He gave the three children a lecture and sent them to their beds crying. Now, the only problem is how can he punish those children?

Then he left it up for Roger. He still has one more answer to prove.

He looked on BB's profile and it was stated there that BB is very fond of him and in-fact is his idol.

It convinced L that it was reason enough for BB calling himself as L.

After that, even though he found it out, L still kept an eye on the house. Of course, the fact that BB's ghost is still on earth disturbed him. He can come back.

2 years have passed and there's no more BB. No signs of his presence or his trick. L left and continued on the Kira case.

5 more years have passed.

And… L was wrong.

L is now dead, Near succeeded him and Mello and Matt are on their own. They were on a racetrack with Kira.

When Near finally slept at a normal time, he woke up sometime at midnight. He stood up from the hard floor with his finger puppets. He looked at Wedy and Aiber's sleeping faces and smiled. He lay down again at the floor.

He would sleep again, but he felt a hand. A hand in his back! He was lying on a hand! He stood up, frightened and looked at the cold floor. There was nothing there. He pants and woke Wedy and Aiber. He asked for a proper bed.

The next morning, Wedy noticed something on Near's back. "Near-san, what's that?" she asked while pointing at the white-haired boy. "what?" Near turned his back on Wedy.

Wedy was so shocked at was she saw that she almost dropped what she was holding. Near asked what was wrong but Wedy could only stammer.

He pulled his top off and looked at it himself. There was a hand print. A blood-stained hand print.

Near's eyes widened and he shivered.

BB was back.

He called Mello and informed him what happened, and it appears that Mello has an encounter himself.

"I know. He came back for me too. Me and Matt were sleeping that time hen we heard a knock at the door. When we opened it, there was no one there but there's a jar of strawberry jam. We thought that someone smart enough could pull us a prank like that. But no, it was him.

We checked out the jam and instead of strawberry jam, we saw a strawberry floating in blood. We almost dropped the jar.

We threw it but the next day, at the same time, there was a new set of strawberry and blood in a jar."

The three boys decided to meet in the Wammy's house. It was 2 years since they left.

When they got back to the orphanage, it was burned. Roger was dead but the kids were sent off to another orphanage. Normal orphanages.

They couldn't believe their eyes. The house was burnt but it was still standing and it may took another decade to fall down. So they entered.

As Matt closed the door behind him, it locked. Matt didn't lock it and it can't possibly lock itself. So they knew that instant that BB is with them inside and brought them there.

"What do you want?" Mello screamed and it echoed.

"You know what he wants, Mello. He wants us dead." Near replied while curling his finger in his hair.

"I know, Near. Shut up."

Then there was a loud Bang! Upstairs. They rushed and saw the bang was nothing but an imaginary sound BB produced to psych them out. Near started shaking.

"B-b-b-BB… if you want to kill us, just do it!" Near stuttered the words out. He was crying.

"Near!" Mello screamed but saw the white boy was shaking and lowered his voice. "Near… "

There was another loud bang and this time, it was real. The floor collapsed and they almost mad it alive. They ran looking for an exit but they couldn't find any.

So they hid instead.

"You know, this is stupid. He's gonna find us anyways." Mello said while crying but laughing at the same time.

The ceiling collapsed and it fell on them. Then they fainted.

The next thing they know is they are at the hospital.

The nurse woke them up. "Sir, your breakfast."

Mello rubbed his eyes. "Wha-what happened?"

"Sir, you were found in an abandoned building…" the nurse replied.

Mello was terrified when he saw the nurse's face.

"Why, is there something wrong?" as those words were spoken, the nurse's voice changed. It was BB.

"Don't try to hide from me nor run… "Mello ignored the warning and ran instead. He searched for Near and Matt but couldn't find them. "Where are they, you motherfucker?" Mello asked.

"They are free, don't worry." BB replied with a maniacal laugh.

It was possibly true. Everything was his fault. It could be true that BB left them or it could mean he already killed him. Nonetheless, he was still alive.

Yes, everything was Mello's fault.

This was the real thing:

"_Mello, you idiot! Give me my doll back!" BB yelled. _

"_You little pussy." Mello mocked the boy and ran off with the creepy straw doll._

_BB followed him and slapped Mello. What Mello didn't know that BB brought a knife. His eyes widened with the sight of the blade. "Now bring me my doll back or I'll tell you what will happen to you…"BB said then poked the knife into Mello's neck, "…if you are still alive to know it!" Mello dropped the doll and ran away. _

_He was too afraid to say anything to Roger. But Near and Matt saw it. And they were too afraid of him._

_They met up with Mello sometime secretly and told him that they knew what BB did. So they planned something. _

_The plan was: Lock BB in his room and put the emergency alarm on._

_That was __**their**__ plan. But Mello have some other plan. _

_He planned to put on a little fire to scare little BB off. So he put a piece of paper in front of BB's door and lit up a match and burned the paper. That was it. That was the fire. But it spread out not knowing how and the Wammy's House was burning. And BB died. _

He found the escape. He ran towards the door where he could see people. He ran for it but the next thing he knew, he was choking. "This is the continuation!" a voice said.

Mello found an emergency axe and even though he choked even more the more he moved, he took the risk and grabbed the axe. Without any physical illustration, he threw the axe on his back again and again. Until he heard a splash. He was free. Blood was dripping on the floor.

He looked at BB. He can see him. He was choking from the axe. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean." Mello said.

Then BB looked at him with such pitiful eyes and said, "Then help me!"

Mello was not sent to Wammy's for nothing.

"But, you _were_ trying to kill me."

Mello left the hospital, the illusion hospital BB created for him.

Outside he met Near and Matt looking unharmed.

"Where have you been, Mello?" Matt said.

"What? What happened to you guys?"

The two were shocked. "You stupid or something? We were supposed to meet here, BB is back."

Mello couldn't believe his ears. But he was convinced he just got out from BB. "No. He is gone now."

The two boys looked at each other not certain what Mello just said. "But, the jam, he is haunting us again."

"I've got enough of that for today. Let's just wait until he haunts us again." Mello said.

Years passed. A lot of years passed. Yes, Mello was waiting for BB's comeback or revenge, but he didn't

He thought to himself that BB was gone. BB is dead. Then he though, "I can't believe a ghost could die by being stabbed."

Xxx-xxX

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Please, tell me how I went. Tell me if it's scary or something else. _

_Thank You!_

_P.s._

_I know I said in the latest chapter of The Bachelorette: DN style (for those who read it) that I'm having Writer's Block yet I'm publishing new stories. But I am! New ideas for news stories are the only ones coming to my mind! And sorry for that. _

_But I hope you enjoy this!_


End file.
